1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an image processing program stored therein, an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method, and more specifically, relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an image processing program stored therein, an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method, which set a virtual object by using a real space image and perform image processing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an apparatus that displays an image in which a real space image and a virtual space image are superimposed on each other is proposed (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-113746 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). A game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 displays an image taken by an external camera, as a background image such that the image is superimposed on a game image. Specifically, the game apparatus updates the background image at regular time intervals and displays the latest background image such that the latest background image is superimposed on the game image.
However, the game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 merely displays the image taken by the external camera, as the background image in such a state that the superimposed background image and the game image are not relevant to each other. Thus, the displayed image itself is monotonous, and an amusing image cannot be provided to a user.